Guilt
by Lady MR
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS NEW!!Marguerite/Roxton romance, read and review!!A little N/V too.
1. Nightmare

Guilt

Guilt

** **

By: Lady MR

Marguerite was having a bad dream, which, as usual, she couldn't remember.She only remembered the feeling of fright, and since she absolutely hated feeling that, this wasn't going to be a good morning.

Challenger was just serving breakfast, when Marguerite came out of her room.

Everyone saw irritated this morning she was.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning." John Roxton stated.

"Oh, do shut up Roxton.You call yourself a gentleman, and yet you have the manners of a cow!" Marguerite said crossly, not seeing the hurt look on his face.She looked at her breakfast of raptor meat in disgust and took a big bite, drank the water and got up.

"Well you certainly don't eat like a lady so look how's talking." Roxton said, obviously getting mad.

"We're not in London Roxton, I can behave as badly as I want!!" Marguerite practically shouted, as she got her gun and hat and stepped into the elevator. Roxton stood up.

"Wait a minute," Roxton grabbed her wrist, "You are not going alone, I'm coming with you."

"Don't tell me what to do, I don't need your help," Marguerite said as Roxton dragged her to get his gun and hat. "I can go alone, without your help thank you!!" said Marguerite as she pulled out her wrist from his grasp and walked the elevator.Roxton immediately followed.She glared at him and crossed her arms.Roxton said and did nothing.

Veronica, Ned, and Challenger sat there amazed at Marguerite's rage.

"Wow, Marguerite's temper was really bad this morning, I wonder, If it's something to do with a dream she had last night" Pondered Challenger.

"Yah, she probably dreamed about Roxton and liked it.And is now mad at herself for having dreamt it." Ned said

The group laughed at that.

Marguerite walked in front of Roxton all the way to the pond, making it a point, she didn't want to talk.

Roxton let her cool off, he knew if he said one word, Marguerite would never calm down.

Roxton turned around to stand guard and heard as Marguerite took off her clothes and jumped in without a second thought.Roxton smiled at that.Marguerite was soon done and standing by his side (fully dressed).

"Better my dear?" he asked.

"Much" came the reply as she started to walk back to the tree house.

Before they even got there, Roxton shouted, "Who's there?" and raised his gun toward whatever sound he heard.

Sorry of the shortness of it. JJ

Chapter Two, coming tomorrow for you J


	2. Meeting Luanda

Guilt

Guilt

** **

Lady MR

** **

A woman came out and started to talk. Roxton had no idea what she said, but it was obvious that Marguerite understood every word.

"Put your gun down, Roxton." Marguerite said without turning to face him. Then she walked towards the woman and led her in the direction of the tree house.

Roxton was stunned, but recovered momentarily and followed the two women.The stranger was wearing a loincloth similar to Veronica's except the stranger's was longer (it reached to her knees).On her upper left thigh was a bead bracelet, and there was another bracelet –different design and no beads, instead there were a few small feathers- on her right ankle.The top was not reveling, although it emphasized her breasts.The top covered her stomach leaving a thin strip of skin to show her belly button.The top's straps crossed over her upper chest and joined at the nape of her neck.This left her shoulder blades, and shoulders exposed.Her whole outfit was reddish-brownish; as was the bundle of clothes she carried.The bundle started to move and whine and Roxton realized that the bundle was a baby.The woman rocked the baby slightly and started to whisper softly to Marguerite, who whispered just as softly back.

The group took the elevator to the top. At the top, no one was around in the immediate vicinity.So Marguerite said (with sarcasm dripping with every word):

"John, would you be so kind as to find Challenger."

"Why?"

"Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going"

"Good"

John took the stairs to the lab. "Marguerite needs you"

Challenger sighed, "I'm coming." And left the lab, as Roxton showed him where Marguerite was.

Challenger hesitated when he saw the woman, but snapped out of it and asked, "What's wrong Marguerite, and who is that?"

"The baby is burning up and sick.This is Luanda, and the baby's name is Tobin. 

The moment Challenger hear that the baby was sick, all tensions and suspicions melted from his face and he knelt by the baby.

"I know just what will help." Challenger exclaimed and left the room.Seconds later, he came back with some things that would help 

"Tell…what did you say her name was…umh, Luna, Luanda…that's it, tell Luanda that her baby will be just fine. " Challenger said and Marguerite translated.

"She says thank you." Marguerite replied.

At that moment Veronica and Ned entered. "Who is that?" Veronica asked.

"I'll tell you who she is and what she told me later, right now she is exhausted, she needs to sleep!" Answered a very frustrated Marguerite.

"Where?" asked Ned.

"Well, she'll need a bed, a bed big enough for her and her baby, so Luanda and her baby can sleep in my room.**Or** they can sleep in yours Marguerite, the bed is big enough for two." Answered Roxton.

" You would know that wouldn't you.So pray tell, where would I sleep if I gave away the comforts of my bed to Luanda?"

"Why in my room.A gentleman must always give his room to a lady in distress.But it is up to the lady, weather or not, she would like the gentleman to occupy the bed with her or for the gentleman to sleep right here."

"Well, the lady does not wish the gentleman in her bed.Is the gentleman displeased and hurt?" Marguerite said the last part with great sarcasm.

"No, on the contrary, he is indifferent.Although he would prefer the lady beside him on his bed, he shall not complain.Why? Because after 12 hours or more on the same bed, the lady's distinctive smell, which the gentleman does find intriguing, shall stay for quite a while before it goes away, if it ever does." Answered Roxton.By now he and Marguerite were oblivious to the people in the room.Too tied up in who will make the last cunning remark.

"Will the lady like the smell of the gentleman?" //seeing Roxton's confused face, Marguerite quickly added//"Since you said it only takes about 12 hours or more for the lady to leave a _faint_ smell, the gentleman's smell would be quite strong, would it not?" Said Marguerite, her eyes daring him to deny the accusation.

"It would be strong and the lady would like it."

"How would you...err…the gentleman would know if the lady likes it."

"Because the lady has been exposed to it for long amounts of time, and she didn't say or look like she was uncomfortable at all.She looked like she enjoyed it."

" The lady could have been just pretending to enjoy it."

"Then at least the smell shall keep her calm and it shall also keep her safe from nightmares."

"What if the lady does have a nightmare?"

"Then the gentleman shall be the first to wake her from her nightmare, since he would be the closest."

"That's good to know.Are you a gentleman, Roxton?"

"I am as much a gentleman as you are a lady.But if you are not a lady, and I not a gentleman, then we shall both pretend to be.I am a gentleman or I pretend to be one.You are a lady or you will pretend to be one."

"That's good to know." Marguerite repeated.

"Oh yes, it is."

"So, I'll take our visitor to her new room, and then I'll make myself comfortable in yours."

"Oh yes, please do."

"Don't worry I will."

"I'm sure…"But Marguerite cut him off.

"I'm positive."

So Marguerite told the Luanda (in Luanda's language) to follow her.Luanda did and Marguerite returned a few minutes later to announce that Luanda was asleep, as was the baby.

"So will you tell us why you invited her without our consent?" asked Veronica.

"I did promise didn't I? pause Luanda told me that her village was going to sacrifice the baby because it's fever was incurable by the village shaman.In her culture, when the disease stays with a person for more than a month, then that means that the gods want that person to come to them.If the person is not sacrificed after a month and the sickness is still there, the gods will not be pleased.Especially if the person dies instead of being sacrificed, then it's soul will roam the earth eternally, dammed.Tobin, the baby, is Luanda's first born.She had many miscarriages and this is the first time that she succeeded in actually giving birth.The baby has been sick for almost a month when Luanda left the village.She didn't want them sacrificing her only child so she took the boy and ran, not telling anybody but her husband.The theory is that if the baby gets better, she will return to her village.The problem is that, she barely made it here; she had great luck.She is asking us, or rather me, to help her get back to the village.Luanda will not make it by herself.She wants to go as soon as possible because, although her husband told her he loved her, she is afraid that he will think that she is dead and marry another.So Challenger, will the baby be all right and when?"

"The baby will be fine tomorrow." Challenger replied.

"Good, then I'll leave tomorrow with our guest.Anybody coming with me?" Asked Marguerite.

"I'm game." Roxton said.

"Count me in." Ned said.

"Well, I'll go too." Veronica said after some hesitation.

"I'm afraid I must decline, the erythrism in my shoulders are is making me very uncomfortable, and I seem to be close to finding a pain killer in a certain plant that will help with my pain.I really would like to finish it.And besides, the pain will only be slowing you all down.I'll miss you, but you are a brave bunch."Challenger replied.

"Are you sure Professor?" Asked Veronica.

"Positive my dear."

"Okay" Veronica replied with exasperation.

"Why, it's almost dinner time.I do believe it's your turn to cook dinner Roxton.Make sure you don't burn the raptor meat." Marguerite said, changing the subject.

"Don't worry, Marguerite, I won't.Besides, don't you need to get ready for sleep?Remember, you get to sleep in my room tonight."

"Oh, don't worry Roxton, I haven't forgot."Marguerite said and turned around and went to her room.

Roxton smiled and went into the kitchen.The rest went to there rooms to pack.Challenger went to his laboratory.

_________________________Two Hours Later_________________________

** **

Roxton went into each room and told each person that dinner was ready.His cooking was actually not that bad, but Marguerite being Marguerite (and not quite yet forgotten the feeling the nightmare awoke) complained nonstop.She ate it anyway.Even their guest woke up and ate the dinner.The baby remained asleep.

After dinner, with Luanda's help, they figured out a route to Luanda's village.

Veronica soon drifted into her room, Malone into his and Challenger into the lab.John cleaned up the dishes and Marguerite tried to make Roxton's room a bit more to her liking.Everyone settled into their beds and drifted off to sleep.Everyone but Marguerite, that is.

Roxton's intriguing smell was all around her.She felt trapped!The worst part is that she liked it, really liked it.The smell reminded her of times when she was close enough to smell it.It made her feel warm, comfortable, and secure.She felt a longing for his arms. _Stop it,_ she scolded herself.But his smell was becoming intoxicating._He will just love you and leave you; just like all the others_ her mind told her_._But her heart told her:_No, he is different, he is special, he is… _with that Marguerite feel asleep.And drifted into a sea of Lord John Roxton.She smiled, as his scent enfolded it's self around her.Warding off nightmares and bad dreams, and giving her pleasant dreams, the scent gave her comfort and security.

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing, it made me finish this even faster with your support.Please express all your opinions and suggestions.I have a feeling where this might go, but you never know when you get writers block.Chapter 3 is in production and hopefully I'll finish it soon.I have a feeling this will have a lot of chapters!! :)

Thanks again and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Journey

Guilt

Guilt

Lady MR

Marguerite was slowly coming out of her dream.She felt save, protected, content, and happy.She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good.She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar room around her.At first she felt confused.Then she started to remember last night's events. 

Marguerite slowly got up and brushed her hair.When she thoroughly brushed out all the knots, she put on her clothes.Finally, she gathered all her stuff and made the bed.She did all this very slowly, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Meanwhile, in the dinning area, all the explorers were awake and talking.

"What do you think of Luanda?" asked Ned.

There was a silence for about 15 seconds before Roxton replied.

"I honestly don't know.Whatever she said to Marguerite, it made her trust Luanda.I however don't think that it's gold, or jewelry, or ever diamonds.I think this because the whole time that Marguerite talked, her voice didn't change, nor did she move like she wanted something.She reacted as though Luanda was her friend, not completely trusting, but the benefit of the doubt.I mean she walked up to her and walked with her all the way to the tree house.I doubt that she remembered that I was there."

"Interesting.I suppose that I would also give her the benefit of the doubt.I don't really distrust her or anything, but in the Lost World, you never know.What do you say Veronica?" asked Ned.

"I don't know, I guess I agree with you.My gut says she's friendly, but you never know."

" I also agree with what all of you said.I think she is a child, a little younger than you Veronica, and although she puts on a brave face, you can tell she is very frightened." Said Challenger.

"We should get started at breakfast so that we can leave soon.And since no one else would dare awaken sleeping beauty, I guess I will." Said Roxton, after a 20 second silence.

"There goes a brave man."Ned said as soon as Roxton got up.

"Ha, ha." Roxton laughed merrily and was about to enter his room when a rather friendly looking Marguerite came out.

"Oh, good morning John."

"I take it you slept well?"

"Very. Marguerite turned to the rest of the group I'll go and wake up our newest friend.Is breakfast ready yet, Veronica?" Marguerite asked brazenly.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen.I'll go get it."Answered Veronica, matching marguerite's tone.

"Good, I'm hungry." Marguerite honestly answered.Then she turned around and headed towards her room to put away her stuff and to wake up Luanda.

Veronica got up and brought breakfast to the table.As Veronica put down the last plate, Marguerite, Luanda, and Tobin (the baby) emerged from Marguerite's room.Luanda wore the same thing she wore yesterday and Tobin was wearing a little t-shirt and comfortable pants.

Everyone settled down and ate breakfast in silence, even Marguerite didn't complain, which was unusual, but pleasant.After breakfast, Challenger reexamined Tobin and examined Luanda.Challenger gave them medicine for Tobin's fever, should it come back (not that it would, but you have to take every percussion).Luanda was healthy, as far as Challenger could tell.

Everyone got all their stuff and met back at the sitting room.They said good-bye to Challenger (who after losing sight of them, when to his lab to finish that medicine for his erythrism shoulder) and all went into the jungle.

They walked the whole morning with silence.No one talked much except to make sure that they were going the right way.Even Marguerite was unusually silent.She didn't complain as much as she usually did.

Sometime after noon, the travelers settled at a stream and refilled their cantinas and ate some fruit and meat.

"So, according to your calculations, how many days before we reach the village?" Asked Marguerite.

"Well, if Luanda is correct, and the caves do provide a short cut that would usually take about 4 days, then 3 and a half more days.Half a days from our current position and we reach the cave, one day in the cave, and the last two days would take us to her village at dusk." Said Roxton.

"How's Luanda and her baby?I mean it must be hard for her to keep and take care of the baby at the same time?" asked Ned.

"They are fine.Tobin is sleeping, but will probably sleep most of the day, but we should help her during the night.We will all need our sleep especially Luanda.She has to carry the baby." Replied Marguerite.

"What do you propose to do?" asked Veronica.

"I have an idea, but I will discus it with the mother first." Answered Marguerite.

"We should start out now if we want to make it to the caves before sunset." put in Roxton.

"When we camp, I'll tell you my idea, if Luanda agrees." Marguerite said before she got up and went to Luanda.

Roxton, Veronica, Ned, Marguerite, and Luanda and Tobin soon packed up all their stuff and set out again.They walked as before, barely exchanging words, but as the sun got lower in the sky, Marguerite's complaining became a steady on slaughter.

When Veronica announced that they were by the caves (and there were many caves), Ned, Veronica, and Roxton became almost giddy because that meant that Marguerite's verbal abuse would stop and they had enough of it.Strangely, they never once told her to shut up.Maybe it was because they were use to it, but probably, in their hearts, they were relived that she was complaining like the Marguerite they knew and not silent like she was in the morning till the mid afternoon.

They made camp and Luanda went as far from the fire as safely far as possible to make her tent.Everyone else prepared for bed and were soon sleeping.Roxton had taken the first watch.

"Couldn't sleep.Mind if I join you?" Marguerite said hastily as soon as she reached the sitting form of Roxton.

"No, not at all, be my guest." Replied Roxton not once facing her.

Marguerite sat down and said in a bemused tone "How is the jungle? No sign of raptors or caveman I hope." 

"No, quiet as can be expected."Replied Roxton with a smile his face never leaving the jungle in front of his eyes.

"Good." Said Marguerite and scooted a little closer to Roxton, but never really facing him.

Roxton felt her move toward him and smiled, but his face never left the jungle.They don't know how long they sat there, but soon, Roxton's arm moved as if something guided it.It moved around her waist and stayed there.Marguerite felt his hand but didn't brush it way.She first got a little tense but soon eased up and got comfortable.Some there while she was getting comfortable, her head drifted to his shoulder.

The moment it did, Roxton felt extreme happiness._She trusts me_, he thought happily.And that gave him enough courage to put his own head on hers.Marguerite didn't flinch or tense up, so he put his head more comfortably on her hair.

They didn't know how long they sat there, but Roxton was starting to feel tired and was afraid that he would fall asleep.And that could mean they could be ambushed and all captured.So with a heavy heart, he moved his head and found out that Marguerite was asleep.He smiled lovingly down on her and took her in his arms.He put her to her bed and made sure she was comfortable.

Just as he was about to leave, Marguerite, barely conscious, mumbled "John?"

"Ssshh, I'm right here.Go to sleep." Whispered Roxton.

"Okay." Mumbled Marguerite in return.

John smiled, _Even in her sleep, she has to get the last world_.Then he went out of her tent and woke up Malone to do the rest of the watch.He did volunteer to watch after Roxton was ready to sleep.

Roxton went to bed and instantly went into a deep dream.Malone was sitting and rubbing his eyes.He soon was sitting comfortably and was awake enough to listen to any trouble.He was startled when he heard a faint continual sound, and something told him to go check it out.Malone got up and headed toward the cave that he thought the sound came from.

Malone, who accidentally stubbed his toe and was colorfully, but quietly, cursing, awakened Veronica.She was not too happy about it and was about to go back to sleep when she heard the baby whimper.She knew that she was not going to get any sleep. Then a thought accrued to her _Why is Ned away from the post and heading toward the caves?There are so many of them, he could get hurt and lost, I better go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost, and who knows, maybe this will be a night to remember._Veronica grinned at the last thought and swiftly got dressed and put on all her knifes.She then got out of her tent and followed Ned.

Ned, in the meanwhile was just entering a cave and it was dark.He suddenly had his doubts, but took a few steps into the cave. Because it was very dark, Ned did not see the seemingly bottomless pit only a few steps in front of him.

He took one step, and then another, and another, and another, and was about two steps from going into the pit when…

"Ned?" asked a feminine voice at the mouth of the cave.

Ned turned around and saw the outline of Veronica."In here." He called out softly.

Veronica came to him feeling the wall and soon was standing beside him."What are you doing here?" she asked feeling uneasy.

"I heard a noise and went to see what is was.I take it, I woke you up? Veronica nods and whispers "Yes" Oh, sorry." Ned grabbed her hand and for no reason he could think of he continued in a hushed voice "I think that the noise is just a couple of steps.

"Okay, but only a few more steps, you really can't see in this cave too well." Replied Veronica.

"Okay.Ready…" Ned said as he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Ready." Veronica said feeling a bit better.

They went forward a step and then went right over the edge into the pit.They screamed but no one heard them, they were a bit too far away from the camp for anyone to hear their screams.

And so they fell and screamed and no one was coming to their rescue…

To Be Continued…

Authors Note:Sorry this took so long.I got writers block right in the middle of this and I didn't know what to write.Suddenly, today, I just sat at my computer and wrote and didn't stop.Please, pleas, PLEASE Read and Review.PLEASE!!!!


End file.
